


Elfos en Desvelo

by ambrelaking



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, elfo Lucius, elfo Severus, elfos criaturas, festival navideño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: A Severus el pequeño encuentro con el Principe Elfo le trae muchos recuerdo olvidados. 
Este fanfic participa en el "Festival Navideño 2016: Creature's Christmas" celebrado por las paginas I Love BotTom Harry y We Love Drarry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez en ao3 espero que les guste :)

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Notas de la autora: Bien, ¡hola! Nueva historia por aquí, este es un creature!fic y escogí el de los Elfos (me encanta Legolas) y pues eso. Quiero aclarar que estos Elfos no se basan en nada, son de mi imaginación pero obvio no totalmente, o sea que, es lo que sé de ellos y ya, nada de Elfos de algún universo especifico como el de Tolkien u otro, ¿okey? Son Elfos basados en mi imaginación pero tomando cosas de algunos universos. Espero que se entienda, no quiero crear malentendidos. Bueno, ahora ¡a leer!

**Este fanfic participa en el “Festival Navideño 2016: Creature’s  Christmas” festejado por las páginas  I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry.**

Capitulo Único

Escribir al momento lo que decía ese viejo Dumbledore  le dictaba no era algo que complaciera a Severus. Ser aprendiz del Guardián de la Puerta del Lago Oscuro era estresante. Le gustaba estudiar, encerrarse a preparar pociones curativas e investigar nuevas manera de mejorar otras pociones.  Pero cuando era hora de clase de Dumbledore la satisfacción de los quehaceres hechos en el día se iban directo al pozo.

 Él era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Cuando terminó de estudiar Básico Elfico en la Escuela de Elfos del Lago Oscuro lo único que tenía en mente era poder seguir estudiando para ser el próximo Guardián. Ser uno de ellos, o mejor, ser el Líder. Era considerado de mucho respeto en la comunidad del Lago Oscuro ser un Guardián. Solo los más sabiondos podían siquiera a aspirar ser uno de ellos. Que a él lo eligieran ni bien salió de la Escuela fue impresionante y lo hizo ganarse el lugar de Aprendiz que ostentaba ahora.

Pero todo lo hermoso viene acompañado de lo feo.

Y eso era: ser Aprendiz de Albus Dumbledore.

A Severus en un primer momento no le molestó en absoluto ser  discípulo de un gran Guardián como lo era Dumbledore pero después de tan solo unos días con el anciano en el Santuario Protector lo hizo reconsiderar cualquier idea primeriza.

¡Era horrible!

Ese anciano no cumplía con, al parecer de Severus, un Guardián debía ser.

Dumbledore no verificaba todos los días el acceso al Lago Oscuro, ni leía nada para seguir aprendiendo, solo se sentaba y miraba un viejo retrato feo del comienzo de un bosque. Era desesperante. Además, lo  poco que le enseñaba Severus ya lo había aprendido. ¡Y se suponía que iba a estar junto a Dumbledore hasta que este lo pusiera como futuro Guardián!

Severus no sabía si eso iba a ser en unos años o quizás siglos.

Todo eso lo aburría de sobremanera.

Y esperaba que esto cambiara.

 

<3

Una mañana, en el buen lugar bajo el Lago Oscuro, Severus se levantó al oír un fuerte ruido. Él vivía con Dumbledore, pero este le había dicho que tenía que cumplir algunos deberes como Guardián y no iba a estar presente en todo el día y noche.

Así que escuchar un ruido hizo a Severus ponerse en guardia y salir rápidamente a la sala de la casa.  No pensó en ponerse algo a parte su pijama, simplemente cuidar del Santuario y por consiguiente al pueblo.

Cuando llegó no encontró nada. Todo estaba normal. Escritorio, estantes y el detestable sillón de Dumbledore en su correcto lugar. Severus frunció el ceño, entonces ¿qué había sido?

Él ya iba a regresar a su dormitorio a leer algo antes de verificar los Protectores cuando el sonido extraño que lo hizo despertar se volvió a escuchar, esta vez más fuerte.

Severus miró en rededor, ¿qué era eso? Lo volvió a oír. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Comenzó a moverse y tratar de averiguar de dónde provenía el dichoso sonidillo cuando al pasar frente al cuadro el cual Dumbledore observaba la mayoría de los días envés de hacer sus deberes, se dio cuenta que provenía de este.

Severus se paró derecho y miró directo al cuadro. El sonido provenía de ahí.

Él como Aprendiz no debía tocar nada sin autorización del Guardián pero Dumbledore no estaba.

_Pero sigue siendo imprudente,_ _Severus, cuida tu lugar ganado._

Su mente le susurraba esas palabras.

 Severus no era un joven curioso o algo parecido, él era de los que si algo pasaba en medio de la plaza y se reunían demasiadas personas en un mismo lugar, pasaba de largo sin alterarse. Pero ese cuadro emitía ruidos y eso lo iba a molestar de sus deberes cotidianos, ¿no?

_Igual y puedes tocarlo pero atenerte a las consecuencias después._

Decidió que sí, no era por curiosidad ni faltar en obediencia al Guardián, simplemente ese sonidito era molesto. Sí, eso.

Tocó con la mano el marco del cuadro y sintió que algo tiraba de él antes de gritar y cerrar los ojos. Estaba cayendo.

<3

Lucius Malfoy, futuro Rey del Bosque Elfico, espera montado en su caballo en la orilla del Lago Oscuro. Pronto, la época de compartir entre sus pueblos había llegado y su padre, Abraxas Rey del Bosque Elfico, le había encargado que supervise el acontecimiento de ese año. La época de compartir significaba la unión del reino de su padre y se celebraba en los finales del año. Los pueblos del Lago Oscuro, Bosque Este, Oeste y Sur. Todos se reunirían en el castillo de su padre. Ahí habría banquetes y agradecerían a la Naturaleza por darles todo para poder vivir en tranquilidad y prosperidad.

Aparte de eso, ese año, para la familia real significaba algo más, se daría a conocer a la futura Princesa del Reino del Bosque Elfico. Su padre y madre habían elegido a una joven elfa muy hermosa llamada Narcissa Black. Ella era hija del General  Cygnus Black. No fue sorprendente para nadie el porqué fue ella la elegida, ni siquiera Lucius se sorprendió. Él no tenía de qué quejarse, Narcissa era una elfa hermosa en su clase. Ella tenía cabello rubio, ojos celestes brillosos y una sonrisa gentil. Era hermosa. Lucius era igualmente rubio platinado, ojos grises llamativos y piel blanca lechosa. Él sabía que también era hermoso. Todos los elfos lo eran, la belleza de su raza era conocida en el mundo. 

Lucius se encontraba en la orilla del lago para entregar en mano al Guardián del Lago Oscuro la carta de invitación a la celebración.  Había algo peculiar con este pueblo suyo. Era el más alejado y muchas veces discriminado por ello. No tenía ningún regente en el, solo el Guardián, que siempre era un hombre viejo y sabio junto a otros con la misma misión pero bajo el mando de este. Albus Dumbledore lo había conocido cuando recién era un pequeño elfo y jugaba con sus primos en el castillo. Era muy normal en su raza vivir mucho tiempo, su padre era un ejemplo claro de ello.

Con una pequeña moneda de oro en la mano, Lucius la tiró al Lago. Así, estaba llamando al Guardián. Este era otro problema con el pueblo. No tenía muchas maneras para comunicarse con los demás. Esto tenía ventajas y desventajas. Eran un pueblo antiguo y sumamente retraído, que muchas veces no se conocía de cómo era su cultura a parte de la que compartían la raza élfica. Pero también, el hecho de ser antiguo es que no formaban parte de guerras ni conflictos pequeños, eran pacíficos en extremo.

Se oyó el sonido indiscutible de un portal abierto y en el lago apareció un joven elfo. Lucius se sorprendió y pensó si es que no había llamado correctamente al Guardián.

Vio como este se levantaba y el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era un elfo de cabello negro y de ropa al igual oscura, tenía la piel demasiado blanca, el rostro no lo podía ver.

-¡Hey, tú!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, su caballerosidad tan innata en él nadie se la quitaba.

Severus escuchó la voz y giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido escuchado.

_Es hermoso._

Pensó.

Severus había visto muchos elfos, aunque la mayoría viejos, en su pueblo del Lago Oscuro. Ahí no había muchos jóvenes como él, que se animaban a quedarse a vivir su vida ahí. Muchos se iban al Bosque Norte, con la idealizada idea de que ahí tendrían mejor vida. Eso él no lo entendía, todo el Reino Elfico era muy bueno y no se vivía mal en ningún pueblo, cada uno tenía lo suyo pero al parecer no había muchos que lo entendieran así.

Por eso ver a ese elfo así, tan hermoso y bello, montado en ese cabello fue como imaginarse al caballero de los cuentos humanos que alguna vez su madre le había contado de pequeño.

Pero de inmediato se obligó a aclarar su mente y responder lo que le había preguntado mientras se acercaba a la orilla. También estaba la duda de cómo había terminado fuera del Santuario.

-Sí, no se preocupe, estoy bien-le responde.

Cuando llega a la orilla, ve al otro bajarse del caballo y caminar hacia él.

Mientras se acerca, Severus nota que este no es cualquier elfo.

-¡Majestad! – se arrodilla rápidamente.

_Como no lo he notado antes_ , se recrimina mentalmente.

Lucius solo lo mira, en realidad esperaba el saludo. Él, en su rango de futuro rey merecía respeto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta.

-Severus, Severus Snape, majestad, del pueblo del Lago Oscuro. –responde mientras se levanta.

Lucius mira detenidamente al elfo frente a él. Hay algo muy extraño. Y cuando lo nota no puede evitar mencionarlo.

-Tus orejas son…humanas-.

Severus se avergüenza y baja la mirada. ¡Porqué su condición de no totalmente elfo tenía que notarse frente al Príncipe!

-Sí, Majestad, mi padre fue un Hombre.

Era extraño para Lucius, en el castillo no había conocido de esto jamás, siempre pensó que elfos sin orejas puntiagudas no eran Elfos pero viendo a este se cuestionaba de nuevo.

Observó con disimulo al elfo, no, a Severus.  Él se acomodaba su cabello para ocultar sus orejas. Eso lo hizo sonreír interiormente.

-No las ocultes.-le dijo, las palabras salieron solas haciéndolo sorprenderse.

Un recuerdo había llegado a la mente de Lucius, un recuerdo pasado, de una efímera amistad.

_Timothy Nott._

Este era el hijo del líder de los humanos, pasaron una temporada juntos en el castillo debido a una guerra librada en el lugar donde vivía Timothy. A Lucius siempre le gustaba jugar con las orejas normales de su amigo. A su vez, a Timothy le gustaba reírse y agarrar sus orejas de él también. Aunque esto siempre alarmaba a sus nanas.

Un día, escuchó que tocar las orejas de cualquier elfo significaba que el nivel de intimidad entre ambos debía rozar lo romántico y era un gesto normal de parejas. Cuando su padre se enteró, después de unos días, devolvió a Timothy con sus padres y él no supo de su amigo hasta mucho después, cuando este ya estaba casado.

Estos recuerdos habían sido olvidados por él, enterrados en su mente y habían vuelto con fuerza cuando había posado sus ojos en ese elfo del Lago Oscuro.

-No lo hago, su Majestad.- le dijo rápidamente Severus. Él no deseaba mostrar su vergüenza.

Decidió dejar de pensar en cosas pasadas y centrarse en su objetivo para haber llegado a este lugar.

-Llamé al Guardián y me pareces aquí tú, ¿acaso eres el nuevo Guardián? Pensé que eran todos mayores.

Severus se apresuró a aclarar.

-¡Soy un Aprendiz, Majestad! –

-Mmmm, ¿y el Guardián?- preguntó Lucius.

-Él no se encuentra. Yo estoy cómo su representación.

Severus no sabía por qué había dicho eso pero tenía que cuidar su lugar de futuro Guardián y no iba a dejar en evidencia la incompetitividad de Dumbledore frente al Príncipe Lucius.

-Bien, entonces a ti te entregaré esto.-dijo Lucius mientras le entregaba la invitación sellada.

Severus la recibió y asintió. Él se aseguraría de entregarle a Dumbledore.

_Aunque seguro que lo rechazará y no irá_ , pensó _, ese anciano era tan cerrado en sí mismo._

-Claro, Majestad. Me aseguraré que llegue a sus manos.

Lucius guardo la moneda en su bolsillo y después de darle una mirada a las orejas semi ocultas de Severus se despidió y subió a su caballo.

-Si deseas también puedes asistir.-le comunicó antes de avanzar montado en su caballo.

Severus lo observó irse. Y al fin pudo soltar los suspiros contenidos. Ser invitado a tal evento significaba que había sabido tratar bien al príncipe y su lugar como futuro Guardián estaba asegurado.

_Sí, así es_ , se decía.

Se encontraba dichoso. Y también entendía cómo era que había terminado fuera de su casa y en la orilla del Lago. Esa moneda que vio que el príncipe se guardaba en su bolsillo era un traslador.

Buen artefacto, solo para la familia real.

Se volvió directo al lugar dónde se había aparecido y sintió su cuerpo caer de nuevo. Esta vez no gritó pero si cerró sus ojos.

<3

Severus le entrego la invitación a Dumbledore cuando este llegó de donde sea que había estado.

-Ah, sí, la invitación, lo había olvidado-dijo Dumbledore cuando la abrió y se sentaba en su sillón.

_Como siempre_ , pensó Severus.

Severus lo observó leerlo y también como la dejaba en la mesa.

-¿No irá, Dumbledore? – le preguntó, ¡esta era una oportunidad estupenda y si  el anciano no iba la iba a perder!

-No, Severus, hijo, me siento cansado y podemos celebrarle a la Naturaleza nosotros aquí, junto al pueblo.

-Pero esto es una invitación directa del Rey, Dumbledore, no creo pertinente rechazarla.-

Dumbledore lo miró por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Si deseas ir en mi nombre te estaría muy agradecido.

Severus aceptó al instante. Si el anciano dejaba escapar una oportunidad para poder mantener a su gente en el pueblo y en un futuro no desaparecer del mapa, él la iba a lograr.

<3

Severus no era alguien que se fijara en su apariencia, si había llegado dónde estaba era por su total entrega al estudio para convertirse en Guardián.

Pero al ver su guardarropa se sintió un poco entristecido. No tenía nada decente como para presentarse a un evento de tal magnitud como la Celebración a la Naturaleza.

En su pequeño pueblo el único lugar para comprar ropas era en una tienda antigua que tenían suerte si abría ese día pues su dueña era una ancianita elfa que se olvidaba constantemente de abrir. 

Severus suspiró y de inmediato se recriminó. ¡Parecía elfa a punto de contraer matrimonio o siendo cortejada! Era una simple presentación, a parte seguro había grandes invitados y él pasaría inadvertido.

Decidió ponerse su siempre confiable túnica larga y cerrada de color negro. Esta nunca faltaba, aunque pensando en lo glamoroso que estarían los demás no sería destacable. El pueblo del Lago Oscuro tenía siempre los mismos vestuarios oscuros y un poco lúgubres, de colores fríos. Esto debido también al hecho que la mayoría de sus residentes eran ancianos. El sol fuerte de los veranos eran apenas notados por los residentes, aunque claro que los pequeños los disfrutaban.  Por otro lado, el Santuario estaba justo debajo del Lago Oscuro. Como una pequeña casita que por dentro era grande y estaba dedicada al servicio y cuidado del pueblo y del reino también.

Cuando estuvo listo, Severus de dirigió a la sala del Santuario.  No encontró a Dumbledore por ningún lado así que simplemente salió por la puerta destinada a ello. Había que saber qué  puerta utilizar para salir al lugar que deseabas. Había muchas y tan solo una vez Severus se había equivocado al escoger.

Eligió la que daba al camino directo al Bosque Norte para pasar un momento por el pueblo principal del reino Elfico, hace mucho que no lo hacía, desde que era pequeño en realidad.

Cuando llegó al inicio del pueblo se encontró con muchos elfos pequeños jugando en el pasto que rodeaba al castillo. Algunos recogiendo frutas de los árboles y otros simplemente paseando.

Fue inevitable no sonreír, le gustaba la tranquilidad y verla era reconfortante. Pero esto también lo hizo cuestionarse el porqué de sus ciudadanos elfos jóvenes que decidían venirse aquí cuando el pueblo del Lago Oscuro era igualmente tranquilo y lleno de arboles.

Aunque aquí habían más prados y en el Lago abundaban los arboles grandes y bloqueaban el sol, pero aún así no encontraba la razón.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado al comienzo de las escaleras de las grandes puertas. No había nadie fuera del castillo pero luces muy brillantes se dejaban ver aun a la distancia en que Severus se encontraba. Él se apresuró.

Llegar a las puertas y ver a algunos elfos vestidos con algunas lanzas y flechas lo incomodó un poco, esa seguridad de Hombres no era tradicional del pueblo Elfico. Él lo sabía de primera mano, él era encargado de proteger el Reino, como Aprendiz. Cuando les comunicó que había sido invitado y venido en representación del Guardián, lo dejaron pasar.

Eso lo había hecho sonreír internamente. Ser el Guardián y tener ese status era muy importante para Severus que siempre había sido visto desde arriba debido a sus distintivas orejas.

Una vez llegó dentro del castillo y al lugar de la celebración se sorprendió por la decoración maravillosa. Velas grandes juntas y brillantes, mesas grandes con frutas acomodados de manera elegante e impresionante, junto a pequeños cuencos de agua pura y cristalina. En el centro un gran cetro con símbolos tallados, esperando que el fuego se siente en su punta en la noche de ese día. Así se estaría dando las gracias a la Naturaleza por brindarles vida y ayuda. En el lugar se respiraba la magia pero cuando Severus reparó en los elfos presentes esta se empañó.

Los rostros de esos elfos no mostraban sonrisas verdaderas o felicidad por un buen año venidero y regalo de la Madre. Solo frivolidad y voluptuosidad con vestimentas y peinados extravagantes destinados a sobresalir y llamar la atención de quién sabrá qué.

Severus no se consideraba uno de ellos. Quería, si, pero se decía que ser parte de ellos requería de tener en su ser esa frivolidad asquerosa y él no era así. En su estudio para ser Guardián había aprendido mucho, leyó sobre cómo los elfos habían caído en un sobrepasado orgullo frente a otras razas y encerrados sus reino para no prestar ayuda. Severus pensaba que era un gran error de elfos eso sucedido.

Su madre de pequeño le había hecho mención de ellos, lo decía mucho y por eso sufrió.

La creyeron loca al tratar de inculcar otras ideas y por un tiempo, antes de su muerte, Severus se avergonzaba y deseaba nunca haber sido su hijo pero con los años se dio cuenta que sí, su madre siempre había tenido razón.

Le tomó muchos años entrar en razón y aun le dolía haber sido tan arisco con su madre mientras ella vivía.

Comenzó a pasear y tratar de llegar al fondo del gran salón para poder saludar al Rey en su nombre y el del Guardián, después de todo era algo de protocolo.

El Rey se encontraba sentado en un trono de piedra lisa y al costado la Reina, una mujer muy fría al parecer pero muy hermosa, incluso destacaba en medio de muchas elfas bellas.

Cerca a ellos se encontraba el Príncipe y cuando Severus posó sus ojos en él un pequeño calorcillo que él se encargó de frenar se sintió en su rostro. Recordaba su primer pensamiento hacia el príncipe.

_Hermoso._

Y  lo volvía a repetir.

El príncipe Lucius estaba muy hermoso. Vestía de blanco impoluto, con una túnica cerrada y peinado en una coleta detrás.

Cuando vio a Severus se acercó rápidamente, hecho que lo sorprendió. No pensó que el Príncipe lo iba a tener en mente.

-Hola, Severus, me alegro que hayas podido venir-lo saludó Lucius muy formalmente.

Severus se concentró rápidamente en la llegada de Lucius frente a él y correspondió el saludo.

-Buenas, su Majestad. La alegría es mía, el poder asistir es un placer-.

Antes que Lucius pudiera contestar algo más, el Rey se acercó a su lugar.

Los nervios de Severus no podían estar más alterados pero supo manejarlos a la perfección y que su voz no temblara cuando se arrodilló frente al Rey.

Escuchó rápidamente algunas risillas y se sorprendió, ¿había pasado algo? Sentía las risas debido a él, pero no supo encontrar la razón. Tantos años de burlas habían hecho sabedor de cuando se reían de él y cuando no.

Levanto la mirada y vio una mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de Rey pero una de tranquilidad de la Reina.

-No es necesario eso. Puedes levantarte-le dijo el Rey.

Severus rápidamente se puso de pie antes de que la vergüenza le ganara y no logre mantener su rostro sereno.

-Buenas, Su Majestad, vengo del Lago Oscuro en representación del Guardián Albus Dumbledore.-saludo correctamente Severus.

-Oh, claro. Bienvenido-dicho esto, el Rey y Reina se retiraron. El caminar de ambos y la elegancia que desprendía era un poco sorprendente para Severus pero supo guardar sus emociones dentro de él.  

Severus no supo si había hecho bien y se sintió peor cuando recordó no haber saludado y mostrado sus respetos a la Reina.

-Lo has hecho bien, Severus.

Esa voz lo sorprendió. Volteó y observó cómo el Príncipe aun no se había movido de su lugar al costado suyo.

-Gracias, Majestad.-agradeció.

-¿No deseas acompañarme, Severus? Deseo mostrarte algo.-preguntó Lucius.  

A Severus eso casi lo desmaya, ¡el príncipe queriendo mostrarle algo! ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza? Él pensaba que la realeza se hablaban entre ellos y que sus deberes como súbditos eran simplemente respetarlos y agradarlos.

Lucius lo llevó a un cuarto aledaño al salón donde se celebraba la reunión y de ahí a otro y otro antes de llegar a un pequeño jardín.

Severus no salía de su asombro y comenzaba a trabajar su cerebro buscando cualquier tipo de falta que haya incumplido y que merezca palabras por parte del Príncipe. No recordaba ninguna.

-¿Tú eres el Aprendiz, verdad? Elaboras pociones curativas entre otras, quisiera que me ayudes con una.

Si aún no salía de su asombro era porque lo dicho por el Príncipe lo había dejado estático. ¿Una poción para el Príncipe? ¿Qué acaso no tenía elfos especiales para ellos? Aunque, sin modestia incluida, Severus sabía que era mucho mejor que cualquiera en los cinco pueblos.

-Si Majestad me lo pide yo lo cumpliré.-le respondió Severus, aún estaba en su mente el agradarle al Príncipe y tener un apoyo en la Familia Real ante cualquier inconveniente en su pueblo.

-Sí, quisiera una poción cambiante, que me haga parecer otra persona pero solo por un mes. Necesito realizar algunos…asuntos personales. – le dijo Lucius, luciendo un poco extraño al parecer de Severus, pero él no iba a cuestionarlo, de ninguna manera.

-Claro, Majestad, es una poción sencilla en realidad pero se la mandaré, yo…-

-No, no quisiera que me la mandarás sino que la preparara aquí.-lo interrumpió Lucius.

Severus no dejaba de sorprenderse y aunque quisiera cuestionar muchas cosas no podía así que se limitó a obedecer.

-Claro, Majestad, estoy a sus servicios.

Lucius guió a Severus aun más adentro del palacio. Estos llegaron a un cuarto de pociones muy bien surtido que Severus se asombró y le gustó.

Lucius aun parecía extraño.

-Severus, recuerda. –le dijo.

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Recordar, qué?

-Por favor.

_Esto está muy raro_ , se dijo Severus.

Todo comenzaba a tornarse muy extraño y quiso salir de inmediato de ese cuarto de pociones pero algo lo detuvo.

Lucius le enseñó una pequeña libreta negra gastada y sucia. Severus no vio de dónde la sacó.

La recibió y se quedó asombrado.

Estoy sorprendiéndome demasiado, se dijo, no sin algo de vergüenza interna.

-Es algo que me dijiste que te enseñe cuando viera que no recordabas nada. Léelo, ahora.

Severus se quedó mirando a Lucius extrañado.

Este estaba con las manos entrelaza en su espalda y no lo miraba a los ojos, miraba a una pequeña rendija que había en ese oscuro cuarto de pociones, la luna alumbraba su rosto.

_Hermoso_.

Sacudió su cabeza, esto era demasiado surreal. ¿Por qué actuaba así el Príncipe? ¿Era algo entre la familia real y querían involucrarlo a él? Si era así, ¿Porqué él?

Esa y muchas cuestiones se agolpaban en la cabeza de Severus mientras miraba a Lucius y sostenía en sus manos aquella pequeña libreta negra.

Sin más, la abrió y leyó.

<3

_¡Ese endemoniado de Dumbledore de nuevo se había olvidado que lo mandó al pueblo y cerró las puertas del Santuario!_

_Levar tantos ingredientes en sus manos no lo dejaban ni caminar y ahora que ya deseaba llegar le habían cerrado la puerta._

_Severus maldijo._

_Estaba muy molesto, así que se decidió por llegar a un claro cercano y sentarse a esperar que le abran las puertas._

_De pronto, escucho galopes fuertes viniendo hacia él. No se pudo levantar rápidamente y cuando lanzo un grito, algo lo empujo al pasto cayendo encima de él._

_Cuando su cabeza dejó de doler, al menos un poco, se levantó y vio a su agresor incorporándose._

_-¡Tiene que tener cuidado! ¡Que si me dañaba!-le gritó, su enojo subiéndose por su cuerpo._

_El otro elfo se sentó y miró hacia Severus._

_-Lo siento- le dijo._

_Severus se le quedó mirando asombrado y exclamó._

_-¡Majestad! Lamento haberle gritado de esa manera.- se arrodilló rápidamente enfrente de él._

_¡El Príncipe Lucius!, le gritó su mente a Severus._

_Mientras estaba tirado esperando algo del Príncipe sintió cómo unos dedos tocaban sus orejas._

_Se enderezó de inmediato, algo sofocado por tanto movimiento repentino._

_-Tus orejas son humanas._

_-No me gusta que me lo hagan saber-respondió automáticamente Severus._

_Lucius alzo una ceja, dándole una mirada extrañada._

_-no tiene nada de malo. Ahora, ¿me puede ayudar a levantarme?_

_Severus quería responder pero decidió primero ayudar al Príncipe._

_-¡Ay!-_

_-¡Tiene lastimado algo!_

_Lucius se quejó, su pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño. Se lamento haber decidido por primera vez salir del palacio sin ningún soldado a su costado. Ahora solo tenía a este elfo con extrañas orejas ayudándolo._

_-Sí, ahora, ¿me ayudarás?_

_Severus quiso renegar un poco, no le gustaba cuando alguien de una manera sutil le hacía hacer cosa que no quería pero no iba a dejar al Príncipe solo y lastimado._

_No viviré con tal culpa, nunca, se dijo._

_-Claro, Majestad._

_Lucius le lanzó una mirad larga y tendida, sentado sobre el pasto._

_-¿Me puedes decir porque tienes esa oreja extraña, elfo?_

_-Soy Severus y es por mi padre, Majestad-le dijo Severus mientras extraía algunos ingredientes de los paquetes que tenía y verificaba si tenía los necesarios para un poción sanadora._

_-Tu padre- afirmó Lucius, o sea que tu madre, una elfa, ¿se enredó con un humano?_

_Severus no quiso responder y siguió con lo que hacía._

_-Oye, respóndeme, soy tu príncipe, debes obedecerme._

_-Claro, como no._

_Severus no deseaba hablar de sus padres, ni de su vida, con nadie, ni siquiera el príncipe del reino Elfico._

_-Está bien, sino deseas hablar, no hables._

_Severus agradeció mentalmente y siguió buscando y verificando._

_Después de terminar se percató que no tenía el ingrediente principal para poder preparar una poción de acción rápida y ayudar al príncipe, solo para una que le ayudaría a sanar pero demorara máximo dos semanas. Así se lo comunico al Príncipe y este le dijo que no importaba, deseaba deshacerse del estresante dolor._

_Así, pasaron unas horas, Severus le daba cada cuatro horas al Príncipe una dosis pequeña, con lo que tenía en sus paquetes._

_-Majestad, ya anochecerá, ¿no vino con alguien más?_

_Lucius, que no deseaba contar que se había venido sin permiso de nadie, no respondió nada._

_-Majestad, es mi deber cuidarlo como mi Príncipe, pero no puedo quedarme toda la noche con usted, y en este lugar, el bosque es peligroso por las noches._

_-¿Entonces te irás?- le preguntó Lucius._

_-No, Majestad pero no puedo ingresar a mi casa y cuidarlo ahí porque está cerrada._

_-¿Dónde vives, Severus?_

_Severus se asombró por ser llamado por su nombre por el Príncipe pero dejó de lado ello y respondió._

_-En el Santuario debajo del Lago Oscuro, Majestad._

_-Eso está algo lejos, no puedo ir hasta ahí._

_Severus no sabía qué hacer, ¿comunicarse con alguien, pero cómo? No tenía ningún medio en el bosque, si hubiera estado solo regresaba al pueblo y trataba de encontrar ayuda pero ahora no podía dejar solo al príncipe ni moverlo, eso empeoraría su estado. Que tal situación._

_-Creo, Majestad, que debemos quedarnos aquí, es la mejor opción. Yo cuidare de usted._

_Lucius lo miró y asintió. Severus sacó una pequeña capucha negra de entre sus paquetes y se la tendió al príncipe._

_-Para que no pase frio._

_Después de que ambos se acomodarán, con la espalda apoyada en un gran tronco, se quedaron dormidos._

_A la mañana siguiente, Severus le dio más poción a Lucius y se pasaron el día tranquilos, hablando entre algunas veces otras simplemente quedándose callados. Comían con lo que tenia Severus en su paquete._

_Así, pasaron tres días._

_En este tercer día, cosas cambiaron, al menos un poco. Lucius dejó a Severus llamarlo por su nombre y no por su rango. Severus se negó pero Lucius alegó a que le cansaba ser llamado así y ya había pasado su límite al ser nombrado así dos días, no podía más. A regañadientes, Severus aceptó. Todo siguió su curso._

_Una semana._

_Severus y Lucius ahora no dejaban de conversar. Se comentaba algunas cosas íntimas de sus respetivas vidas como príncipe y aprendiz pero cuando se daban cuenta dejaban de hablar. La intimidad incomodaba a ambos._

_Una semana y un día._

_A Severus le preocupó que Lucius no mejorara y que no haya nadie buscándolo. Lucius le dijo la verdad. Esa era su primera escapada del Palacio real y Severus se rió demasiado._

_Lucius sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y se dijo que era porque le había dado hambre de nuevo no porque le gusto la sonrisa de Severus._

_Una semana y media._

_Lucius se levantó muy temprano._

_-Hey, Severus, necesito algo de poción._

_Severus dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lucius. Esa noche fue muy fría y no tuvieron más que juntarse para dormir y no pasar frío._

_Lucius pensó en cómo en una semanas se podía conocer algo de una persona y que esto le agradé y desee conocer aun mas y tener un amigo._

_Lucius se sorprendió, desde Timothy no había querido amigos, esos no se quedaban nunca a su lado._

_Al rato terminó de despertar a Severus y este le dio su poción._

_Dos semanas._

_¡Severus no lo creía!_

_El día anterior, Lucius le había dado un beso cuando creía que estaba dormido. Ahora se había levantado y no podía verlo de frente._

_Severus no entendía mucho, el sentía algo por el príncipe, ¡y cómo no!_

_Era hermoso, tenia buen habla, sabia muchas cosas porque amaba leer como Severus, y el día en que su estomago se apretó por una sonrisa de Lucius supo que no tenía más que hacer, le gustaba el Príncipe Lucius._

_¡Y él le había besado!_

_Su mente no dejaba de girar. Esa semana fue algo incomoda._

_Tres semanas._

_El día en que se cumplieron tres semanas y ambos estaban sentados mirando el cielo y las estrellas, Lucius habló._

_-Sé que sabes que te besé la otra noche, Severus, necesito saber…-_

_Severus comenzó a hiperventilar pero por fuera su rostro seguía impasible aun mirando al cielo estrellado._

_-Severus…-le susurró Lucius._

_Severus seguía con la mirada fija en el cielo pero sabía que Lucius lo miraba a él._

_Vamos, tú puedes, le dijo una voz en su mente._

_Volteo su cabeza al costado, Lucius lo miraba tranquilamente._

_Esperando._

_Severus no pudo hacer más que besarlo._

<3

-¿lo recordaste?- le preguntó Lucius.

Severus salió de su letargo.

Esa pequeña libreta era un diario.

Esos recuerdos, ¿de dónde habían venido? ¿Cómo los había olvidado? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Miró desesperado a Lucius.  Aunque estos solo mostraban sus sentimientos interiores, afortunadamente Lucius supo verlos.

-A la mañana siguiente me llevaron de nuevo al Palacio. Eso fue hace meses. Te lanzaron un pequeño removedor de recuerdos, es algo de mi padre. Lo hicieron cuando supieron que me sentía atraído a ti. Porque cuando nos separamos planeábamos seguir frecuentándonos.- le explicó Lucius.

-¿Removedor de recuerdos, qué se supone que es eso?-le preguntó a Lucius.

_Lucius_ , se dijo, su cerebro claramente se había adecuado rápidamente.

¡Esto era desconcertante!

-Es algo de mi padre, así…rescata y protege algunos secretos reales.

-¿Y cómo es que ahora lo sé?

Lucius suspiró antes de responder.

-Cuando llegué, al ser su hijo él no me dejó que me hagan eso, a cambio le prometí seguir con mis deberes reales normales y olvidar cualquier promesa hecha a ti. Nuestro plan de seguir viéndonos, por lo menos como amigos, como supusimos que podíamos tener se vino abajo, supe que padre iba a hacerte eso. Lo dije, pero…-

Severus se le quedó viendo, dolido, si supo porqué no le advirtió, sino iban a ser ni amigos, no le gustó que le borren recuerdos.

_Unos demasiados bellos._

-¿Pero?

-No te olvide- Lucius se enderezó- no lo hice y cuando padre dijo que enviaría una invitación al Guardián supe que tenía que verte, y cuando te dije que estabas invitado sabía que vendrías.

-¿Haces esto con algún fin, Lucius? –Severus preguntó.

Quería aclarar su mente y sentimientos. No sabía que sentir en esos momentos, estaba confundido. Enterarse de que el Príncipe en realidad fue algo como un amante para él, o un amor, le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Todo su interior gritaba que lo que pasó en tan solo tres semanas, fue algo real y sincero. Severus no creía en que se haya enamorado tan rápido pero ver a Lucius con el conocimiento que ahora sabía, solo causaba estremecimientos en su ser.

¿En realidad lo había llegado a querer en tres semanas?

Supuso que sí cuando se movió y apretó una mano de Lucius.

Él se sorprendió y Severus quitó rápidamente su mano.

-Lo hago con un fin, sí. Que volvamos a ser…los del claro, cuando estaba con una pierna rota y tú atareado en cuidarme. Severus, ¿puedes sentirlo?

¿Sentirlo? ¡Claro que sí! Severus estaba confundido pero lo sentía, sí. Lucius había tenido tiempo para digerir cualquier sentimiento que tuviera, él recién se enteraba.

Lucius le dio un pequeño envase de poción. Severus le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

-Cuando estés listo, lanza un suspiro al envase, te traerá a mí.

Severus asintió. No sabía qué más hacer.

Ambos volvieron a la fiesta de Celebración a la Naturaleza pero sus mentes no dejaban de estar pensando en el otro.

<3

Pasaron exactamente 8 semanas hasta que Severus lanzó un suspiro al envase.

Apareció en una casa extraña y no supo qué hacer.

Había, él había, sido aceptado ya como Guardián. Dumbledore había dejado el puesto y él aceptado cumplirlo. Ahora era Guardián.

Y eso le encantaba. Se quedaba mucho tiempo en las semanas pasadas cómo afectaría su puesto ser algo del Príncipe Lucius. Pero hasta ahora nada había logrado hacerlo… _feliz_.

También recordó aquel beso entre ambos. Después de eso ellos habían estado felices y se quedaron mirando las estrellas.

Severus no sabía qué iba a pasar ahora y esperaba que Lucius supiera qué hacer.

Aunque, él también tenía un problema grande y ese era Narcissa Black. Aquella  hermosa elfa prometida de Lucius.

La única cosa clara que tenía Severus era que gustaba de Lucius.

Reconoció el sonido de unos pasos y se dio una vuelta. Parado cerca de la puerta de aquella misteriosa casa se encontraba Lucius vestido tan impolutamente como siempre.

-Severus-dijo, y se acercó a abrazarlo.

Ambos se quedaron de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

-Si ya has decidido, no hay más que hacer.

Severus le miró extrañado.

-Nos iremos Severus. A otro lado, sé que esto es un disparate pero no cambiaré de parecer. Al parecer eso que ambos sentimos me afectó demasiado y ahora ni siquiera el cargo que ostento me hace reflexionar sobre mis decisiones. Te quiero, Severus. Ahora solo faltas tú.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por Severus en ese momento, gritos de su padre a su madre, su madre huyendo, su madre contándole cuentos, conversaciones entre él y Lucius, ese beso robado de Lucius, sus horas estudiando, las burlas de sus compañeros por sus orejas, muchos recuerdos tanto amargos como felices.

Pero Severus ya había tomado una decisión.

-Sí.

<3

El día de Navidad, ese era el momento cuando Severus y Lucius llegaron al pueblo humano que alguna vez la madre de Severus le contó.

Luces y canciones se escuchaban mientras ambos paseaban por calles. Caminaban muy cerca, y miraban todo impresionados, ninguno había conocido tales celebraciones fastosas y extrovertidas.  Muchos se les quedaron mirando pero más a Lucius, reconociéndolo como un elfo.

Severus apresuró el paso. Llegaron a una casa fuera del pueblo humano, ahí los esperaba Dumbledore. Él solo les deseó un buen porvenir antes de retirarse.

Él había comprendido la renuncia de Severus al puesto de Guardián y también sus razones, ayudando a Severus y Lucius con su huida. Sabía que esto haría feliz a Severus.

Severus estaba demasiado  avergonzado, ellos no eran adolescentes que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y cometen locuras.

_Como la que haces ahora, Severus._

Pero cuando llegó la noche y él y Lucius estaban tirados en el patio trasero de esa casita mirando las estrellas tomados de la mano no pudo desear más. Esa noche unos fuegos artificiales grandes y vistosos alumbraron todo. Lucius se sentó y se acercó a Severus.

Le sonrió antes de besarlo.

Severus respondió.

Luces seguían alumbrando.

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

Notas finales: Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco mucho, nunca había escrito tanto, pero me fascinó hacerlo. Me animaría comentario y/o cualquier cosa más. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en otro fic. J


End file.
